


Lovable Rouge's Gallery.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Galaxy holds them both...Dear to its heart...A 5 X + 1 Ficlet.
Kudos: 2





	Lovable Rouge's Gallery.

One:--- 

Both exceptionally skilled pilots...  
(The best the Galaxy knew!)

Two:---

Both cock-sure spice-runners on the run...  
(Bringing out their big guns!)

Three:---

Both inventive, not needing to try...  
(Great at helping to blow things sky-high!)

Four:---

Both had a mouth like a loose cannon to avoid...  
(Using insulting dialogue towards un-suspecting Droids!)

Five:---

Both extremely handsome men...  
(Adored by all those around them!)

Plus One:---

Both joined the Galaxy's worthy cause...  
Becoming Great Hero's of their time...  
(Time for appreciative applause!)

Epilogue:---

They had similar characteristics...  
(Almost like Father and Son!)

Yet they had only met once...  
(Then one was sadly gone.)…

The End.


End file.
